


what lies in the dark

by stridercestandapplejuice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stridercestandapplejuice/pseuds/stridercestandapplejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karkat is depressed and dave shows up at just the right time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i will update once a week >.>

**_`This is a conversation between turntechGodhead and yourself, suicidal! Karkat Vantas._ **

**suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *you walk into my room in my hive finding me with a noose around my neck on top of the dresser the noose connected to the celing*

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  D...DAVE?

 **turntechGodhead:**  no

 **turntechGodhead:**  please

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  FUCK YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO SEE THIS

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *TEARS UP

 **turntechGodhead:**  dude

 **turntechGodhead:**  *grabs you and takes you down*

 **turntechGodhead:**  c'mon

 **turntechGodhead:**  talk

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  * STARTS TO SAY SOMETHING BUT IT COMES OUT AS A SOB AND TEARS

 **turntechGodhead:**  *actually takes off glasses and tears up* talK

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *KARKATS STOMACH DOES FLIPFLOPS WHEN HE LOOKED INTO DAVES EYES.

 **turntechGodhead:**  KARKAT TALK

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  I....I.. I DONT WANT TO LIVE IN THIS WORLD AND NO ONE LOVES ME AND IM SUCH A FUCKASS THAT I DESURVE IT *HIDES FACE UNDER HIS SWEATER

 **turntechGodhead:**  *rips his head out of the sweater* who doesn't love you,

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  NO ONE.... IM AN ASS AND THATS ALL ANYONE SEES IN ME

 **turntechGodhead:**  you're a intelligent ass,

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  ... NOT REALLY

 **turntechGodhead:**  dude you're smart as fuck

 **turntechGodhead:**  look at the shit you can do

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  REALY?

 **turntechGodhead:**  yea man.

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  WHAY CAN I DO PISS PEOPLE OFF?

 **turntechGodhead:**  be a smartass

 **turntechGodhead:**  think

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  ...

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  I CAN KICK YOUR ASS AT VIDEO GAMES

 **turntechGodhead:**  mmh and..

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  ..... MAKE NEPETA HAPPY EVEN THOUGH SHE ANNOYS THE FUCKNUGGETS OUT OF ME

 **turntechGodhead:**  yea, ahah also..

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  ... IDK I DONT HAVE AYTHING ELSE

 **turntechGodhead:**  pff you smart shit

 **turntechGodhead:**  dude if you die im pretty sure half of us would be fucking everything up

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  NO. I DOT THINK SO

 **turntechGodhead:**  yea..

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *HICCUPS AND SOBS AGAIN

 **turntechGodhead:**  dude dont cry everybody loves you

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  NO.. THEY LIKE TO USE ME

 **turntechGodhead:**  they still do,

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  WAHT?

 **turntechGodhead:**  follow me

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  NO

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  I LOOK LIKE SHIT

 **turntechGodhead:**  *lifts you up and drags you* c'mon

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  . FINE

 **turntechGodhead:**  *sits you down and throws you food* eat and tell

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  WHAT?

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  I DONT WANT FOOD

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  MATTER OF FACT IF I EAT IM SURE ILL GET SICK

 **turntechGodhead:**  *slaps you with chips* fucking eat it out and talk you're feelings like girls do.

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  ....

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  I ALREADY TOLD YOU IME OF NO USE IN THIS WORLD NO ONE LOES ME

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  LOVES*

 **turntechGodhead:**  why do you think that

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  BECAUSE ITS TRUE

 **turntechGodhead:**  is it, really, think dude think of how people act near you, is it them or you, or neither?

 **turntechGodhead:**  it's neither

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  YOUR OT MAKING SEINCE

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  NOT*

 **turntechGodhead:**  look man have you been sleeping?

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  A LITTLE

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  WHY DOES IT MATTER

 **turntechGodhead:**  see that's it

 **turntechGodhead:**  there it is

 **turntechGodhead:**  depression isn't gonna go away with your thought yelling 24/7

 **turntechGodhead:**  you need to actually sleep

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  IT ISNT GONA GO AWAY WITH YOU YELLING 24/7 EITHER*I MUMBLED UNDER MY BRETH

 **turntechGodhead:**  i swear sometimes you're a pain in the ass dude

 **turntechGodhead:**  aw shit you know what i do when im fucking sad? apple juice and sleep

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *LOOS AT TEH GROUND*

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  NO ONE CARES WHY SHOULD I

 **turntechGodhead:**  because i care

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  .... YOU DO?

 **turntechGodhead:**  yea man

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  ... NO ITS A LIE *LOOKS AWAY AT THE GROUND TEARS FLOODING DOWN MY FACE AGAIN AND I BITE MY LIP TO KEEP FROM SOBBING*

 **turntechGodhead:**  *tall man bear hug* lies are retarded

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *SOBS ANYWAY AND STARTS SOAKING YOUR SHIRT

 **turntechGodhead:**  *hugs tighter* let it out bro

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  I JUST WANNA DIE STRIDER

 **turntechGodhead:**  man, if you die all you are going to do is the same as sleep,

 **turntechGodhead:**  but never wake up

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  WELL AT LEAST IN MY DREAMS IM WITH- NEVERMIND

 **turntechGodhead:**  say it

 **turntechGodhead:**  who

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  ...

 **turntechGodhead:**  oh

 **turntechGodhead:**  okay

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  FUCK IT STRIDER YOU.. GOG DAMN IT YOU! *I SCREAM IN FRUSTRATION SSABS COMMING MORE AND MORE FREQUENT

 **turntechGodhead:**  punch me as hard as you fucking can punch me until you fucking can't right here *points at shoulder*

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  NO ARE YOU CRAZY

 **turntechGodhead:**  do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i lied ill post a little more everyday 69

suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *I STOOD BACK IN SHOCK AND CONFUSION* I DONT WANT TO. I DONT WANNA PUNCH YOU  
turntechGodhead: harDER AS HARD AS YOU CAN  
turntechGodhead: DO IT  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *WEAKLY PUNCHES YOUR SHOUDER  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *ON PURPOSE8  
turntechGodhead: FUCKING DO IT TILL IM BLEEDING  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: * SQUEEKS* NO  
turntechGodhead: YES  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *CROSSES ARMS  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: I CANT  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: I DONT WANNA HRT YOU  
turntechGodhead: DO IT NOW I DONT FUCKING CARE  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *STARTS TO TEAR UP  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: BUT STRIDER  
turntechGodhead: do it now  
turntechGodhead: please.  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: BUT I LOVE YOU  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: ID NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF  
turntechGodhead: go do it  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *COVERS HIS MOUTH AS HE LET THAT FLY OUT OF HIS MOUTH IN FRUSTRATION  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *TEARS STREAMING DOWN MY FACE  
turntechGodhead: *lifts chin and kisses you* do it.  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *AIR GETS TRAPPED IN MY THROUGHT AS I FORGET TO BREATH  
turntechGodhead: breath in and out, and punch me as much as you can with every reason possible  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *TAKES A DEEP BREATH IN AND PUNCHES YOU IN THE SHOULDER WITH ALL HIS STRENGTH JUST FOR YOU BREAKING SKIN ON FIRST HIT*  
turntechGodhead: C'MON YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT YOU SHIT PUNCH ME  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *TEARS START AGAIN AS I SEE THE BLOOD BUT I DO IT AGAIN ANYWAY MISSING SLIGHTLY AND HITTING YOUR COLLAR BONE  
turntechGodhead: *snap in bone* C'MON YOU PUSSY HARDER  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *EYES GET WIDE* DAVE  
turntechGodhead: DO IT NOW  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: DAVE FUCKING STRIDER YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME  
turntechGodhead: HIT ME  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: NO. IM SO FUCKING DONE WITH HURTING PEOPLE DAVE.... STRIDER I MEAN.... I CAN-HICCUPS-T DO THIS SHIT ANYMORE I ONLY DI IT TO FUCKING START WITH BEAUSE YOUR SHITHEADED NESS WANTED ME TO BUT I SAY NO  
turntechGodhead: if you don't punch me to the point where every bone near my shoulder is broken, im done with everything  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: DAVE... PLEASE  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: WHY  
turntechGodhead: do it because it will never compare to the shit you've done to me emotionaly  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: WHAT DO YOU MEAN  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: I KNEW I WAS A FUCK UP  
turntechGodhead: i fucking love you, i also fucking hate you.  
turntechGodhead: punch me right now till i'm on the floor  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *KICKS YOUR LES OUT FROM UNDER YOU* YOU HAPPY NOW STRIDER YOUR ON THE GODDAMN FLOOR  
turntechGodhead: *coughs* ahah pussy you can do way better don't hold back  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: IM NOT DOING THIS YOUR NOT EVEN FIGHTING BACK  
turntechGodhead: yup. hahah  
turntechGodhead: break my leg right now  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: NO  
turntechGodhead: please  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: DAMN IT DAVE  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH  
turntechGodhead: yea, kinda.  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *FREEZES* what? *it came out as a kind of squeek  
turntechGodhead: you think you're the only one who see's a high line and wants to jump ahah nope. you fucked me up man, and i'm never coming back  
turntechGodhead: you really fucked me up  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *starts crying and falls on his knees next to dave  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: i...i didnt mean.. i wanted.... fuck  
turntechGodhead: *starts coughing blood*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you like it? o3o

suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *starts crying and falls on his knees next to dave  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: i...i didnt mean.. i wanted.... fuck  
turntechGodhead: *starts coughing blood*  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: no  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: dave  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: i didnt  
turntechGodhead: it's fine dude just some blood  
turntechGodhead: c'mon hit me.  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: not its not good if your coughing blood that means you have blood in your lungs  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: dave  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: your not allowed to die  
turntechGodhead: well no shit ya kinda hit my lung  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: your not allowed  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: i didnt want  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: why the hell did you make me do this  
turntechGodhead: to stop you from killing yourself  
turntechGodhead: you dumb fuck  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: but...  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: now...  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: fuck  
turntechGodhead: right now im coughing blood instead of crying over your dead body  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *leans over and kisses you tears falling from my eyes  
turntechGodhead: *cries extremely hard* shit get 911  
turntechGodhead: *bends body in* fuck  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *runs and calls  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *comes back in*  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: dave  
turntechGodhead: ya  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: no  
turntechGodhead: what  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: ont leave me  
turntechGodhead: im fine  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: dont fucking lie to me i know what i did  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: i did this  
turntechGodhead: im just peachy  
turntechGodhead: hey,  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: no  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: dave  
turntechGodhead: at least both of us look the the on the outside as we do inside.  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: shut the hell up strider this is serious  
turntechGodhead: i dont wanna die so im not gonna  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: .... strider  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *moves you gentaly so your heads in my lap  
turntechGodhead: *moves up all shaky and tries to stand*  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *drags you back down* your not moving  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: its bad for this kind of movement  
turntechGodhead: dude im fucking choking on blood let me up  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: injury*  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: just sit up  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: no standing  
turntechGodhead: nope  
turntechGodhead: *gets up*  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: your a shit head strider  
turntechGodhead: we're gonna need a lo of therapy you know  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: ... what do you mean  
turntechGodhead: you wanna die, i wanna die, i'm pretty sure my arm is paralyzed, i love you, shit needs therapy  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: do you realy love me?  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: like really  
turntechGodhead: yea man  
turntechGodhead: a lot  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *cried  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: cries  
turntechGodhead: *ambulance turns up around corner*  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: im coming with you  
turntechGodhead: *collapses*  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: stands up  
turntechGodhead: yea you are  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: shit dave  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *picks you up bridal style  
turntechGodhead: my hands not working  
turntechGodhead: i cant feel it  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: fuck  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: dave  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *starts walking outside  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: dave i love you  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: i wish this was me you asshole  
turntechGodhead: it is  
turntechGodhead: look in the mirror for once wouldn't ya  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: *looks over  
suicidal! Karkat Vantas: //their is a mirror in my kitchen  
turntechGodhead: *laughs* god we look like shit


	4. Chapter 4

**suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  OH. *WALKS OVER TO THE TABLE AND GRABBS DAVES SHADES* I KNOW YOU WANT THESE, I DONT KNOW WHY YOU WOULD WANT TO COVER THOSE GORGOUS EYES THOUGH

 **turntechGodhead:**  *rips them out of your hand* don't touch them those are mine *slides them on*

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *HUFFS*

 **turntechGodhead:**  dude go, my harm

 **turntechGodhead:**  arm*

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  YEAH YEAH RIGHT SORRY*WALKS OUT THE DOOR AND OVER TO THE TRUCK

 **turntechGodhead:**  *both of us get in*

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *HOLDS DAVES GOOD HAND*

 **turntechGodhead:**  shit you're strong dude

 **turntechGodhead:**  now i know what you'll be like in bed ayy ahaha

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *BLUSHES * DAVVEE

 **turntechGodhead:**  alright alright

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *KISSES YOUR HAND* YOU HAVE YO BE OKAY

 **turntechGodhead:**  i will okay

 **turntechGodhead:**  im tired though

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  DAVE

 **turntechGodhead:**  what

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  IM NOT GONNA LEAVE

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  UNLESS YOU TELL ME TO

 **turntechGodhead:**  you better not ever fucking die you hear me

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  YOU HAVE TO PROMISE ME YOU WONT EITHER

 **turntechGodhead:**  goddamn right i won't

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *MY PHONE STARTS BUZZING*

 **turntechGodhead:**  who is i

 **turntechGodhead:**  it

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *I PULL IT OUT*

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *SIGH* ITS DIRK

 **turntechGodhead:**  tell him "fuck off the chips are on the table"

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  .. DO I ACTUAKY SAY THAT

 **turntechGodhead:**  yea man

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *ANSWERS THE PHONE AND SAYS IT

 **turntechGodhead:**  ahah oh godd you did it

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  WAS I NOT SUPPOSED TO? *I LOOKED AT HIM CONFUSED

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  WHAT DOES IT MEAN

 **turntechGodhead:**  nah

 **turntechGodhead:**  it doesnt mean anythin

 **turntechGodhead:**  he's most likely tracking our asses down as we speak

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  OH...

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  WHAT THE FUCK

 **turntechGodhead:**  he's a little *swirls finger near ear and whisles* when it comes to getting hurt

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  BUT WHAT ABOUT THOSE *AIR QUOTES* "LEGENDARY STRIDER STRIFES" ON THE TOP OF YOUR GUYS ROOF

 **turntechGodhead:**  aha oh god

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  WHAT DID I SAY SOMETHING?

 **turntechGodhead:**  no i just realized

 **turntechGodhead:**  you're not dead

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  RIGHT?

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  AND YOUR NOT DEAD YET EITHER

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  YOUR POINT

 **turntechGodhead:**  i could have been though

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *SHAKES HIS HEAD* NO NO NO YOU COULDENT HAVE BEEN

 **turntechGodhead:**  yea i have a alarm set for 5am so i could go on a roof and see my last sunrise then jump you know

 **turntechGodhead:**  i came in to say bye

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  ... WHAT?

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  STRIDER

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  BUT

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  WHY

 **turntechGodhead:**  but when i saw you with a rope i realized i wasn't alone

 **turntechGodhead:**  and thats great

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  REALLY?

 **turntechGodhead:**  yea

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  GOD DAMN IT DAVE

 **turntechGodhead:**  *laughing uncontrollably* you're cute

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  I AM NOT

 **turntechGodhead:**  cutie

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  YOU ARE CUTE IM NOT ANYWHERE CLOSE

 **turntechGodhead:**  super cute shit

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *FACE GETS RED AND I GLARE AT YOU*

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  STRIDER I HAVE A QUESTION *I STARTED RELIECING THE TENSION FROM MY BODY

 **turntechGodhead:**  what

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  WH. WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WEAR THOSE GLASSES

 **turntechGodhead:**  irony

 **turntechGodhead:**  and

 **turntechGodhead:**  tears

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  BUT YOU TOOK THEM OFF IN MY HIVE .... WHY

 **turntechGodhead:**  so i could see you better

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  IM NOT THAT MUCH OF A SIGHT

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  BUT YOUR EYES

 **turntechGodhead:**  yea you are

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  THEIR BREATHTAKING

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  NO.., NOT REALLY

 **turntechGodhead:**  my eyes are shit

 **turntechGodhead:**  and you are cute as fuck

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  YOUR EYES ARE AMAZING. AND IM NASTY AS FUCK. *THE AMBULANCE CAME TO A STOP

 **turntechGodhead:**  im done fighting with you emo troll

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  OKAY IM COMING *FOLLOWS YOU AND THE HOSPITAL STAFF INTO A ROOM WHERE THEY STARTED TAKING X-RAYS AND THEN PULLED OUT A SURENGE AND NEEDLE

 **turntechGodhead:**  oh ew needles

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  ARE... DO YOU NOT LIKE NEEDLES?

 **turntechGodhead:**  im fine with needles its just stitches

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  SADILY ENOUGH TO SAY I THINK YOU NEED THEM'

 **turntechGodhead:**  fuck

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  DONT WORRY I WONT LEAVE

 **turntechGodhead:**  alright

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  ITS MY FAULT YOUR HERE TO START WITH ANYWAY

 **turntechGodhead:**  nope i made you punch me

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  BUT I ACTUALY DID IT

 **turntechGodhead:**  i dont care if i loose my arm dude,

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  i do

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  I CARE

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  HOW WILL YOU USE YOUR TURNTABLES OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU CALL IT

 **turntechGodhead:**  no but imagine having a robot arm shit be awesome like a mother fucking cyborg

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  .... THEY DONT ALWAYS WORK LIKE THAT *I MUMBLED UNDER MY BRETH

 **turntechGodhead:**  dude i can hear you

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  YOU WEIRNT NOT SUPPOSED TO HEAR IT SO IT DOESENT FUCKING MATTER DOES IT

 **turntechGodhead:**  smh

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  ... I DONT SPEAK HIPSTER

 **turntechGodhead:**  *doctors try sugery*

 **turntechGodhead:**  *they try to push you out*

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  NO FUCK NO IM NOT LEAVING

 **turntechGodhead:**  *locks you out of room leaving window open*


	5. Chapter 5

**suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  FUCK

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *I WATCH AS THEIR DOING IT FLINCHING EVERY TIME THAT THEY MAKE AN INSITION OR PUT A NEEDLE IN YOU UNTILL IT WAS DONE AND I WAS BACK IN THERE THE SECOND THEY STOPPED WORKING

 **turntechGodhead:**  *is moved to a room to sleep the night*

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *sleeps on a chair in the room

 **turntechGodhead:**  *morning*

 **turntechGodhead:**  karkat

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *groans and sits up arching my back*

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  STRIDER YOUR UP

 **turntechGodhead:**  woah fuck did you sleep there all night

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  I UHH.. DIDNT WANNA LEAVE

 **turntechGodhead:**  ahah oh fuck

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  dave dont

 **turntechGodhead:**  what did they do to my arm

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  THAT PROBABLY HURTS REALLY BAD

 **turntechGodhead:**  *lifts shoulder off covers to find no arm* WHAT FUCK

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *TEARS UP

 **turntechGodhead:**  ITS NOT THERE

 **turntechGodhead:**  BUT IT FEELS LIKE ITS THERE

 **turntechGodhead:**  BUT

 **turntechGodhead:**  WHAT?

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  BABY CALM DOWN

 **turntechGodhead:**  YOU RIPPED OFF MY ARM WOAH

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  I MEAM UHH ERR.. STRIDER

 **turntechGodhead:**  WOAH

 **turntechGodhead:**  DID YOU JUST

 **turntechGodhead:**  OKAY.

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  .. *TEARS UP AGAIN* I IDNT MEAN TO

 **turntechGodhead:**  NO ITS ITS

 **turntechGodhead:**  its okay

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  ....

 **turntechGodhead:**  im just

 **turntechGodhead:**  freaked out right now

 **turntechGodhead:**  come here sit

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *WALKS OVER SNIFFING AND SITS

 **turntechGodhead:**  lay your back down

 **turntechGodhead:**  *scoots to other side of bed*

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *lays down beside you timidly*

 **turntechGodhead:**  we're not dead how great is that

 **turntechGodhead:**  im actually happy

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  really?

 **turntechGodhead:**  yea

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *smiles slightly* you sure are one hella fuck ass

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  and a shit head

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  you scared me

 **turntechGodhead:**  fuck you dude

 **turntechGodhead:**  you cute shit

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  so strider

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  are... are we matesprits

 **turntechGodhead:**  .. yea.

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  really *my eyes go wide

 **turntechGodhead:**  *smirk* yup

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *huggs you then backed off suddonly* that probablt hurt

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  im sorry

 **turntechGodhead:**  i cant really feel it dude im drugged out i dont care

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  but you will later

 **turntechGodhead:**  that's later not now

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  i dont wanna... umm.. do anything else

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  to hrt you

 **turntechGodhead:**  you're helping me not hurting me

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  how?

 **turntechGodhead:**  by living

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  but..

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  okay

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *half smiles

 **turntechGodhead:**  *ridiculous shit excuse for hug but tries anyway*

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  strider

 **turntechGodhead:**  yea

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  your shades arnt on

 **turntechGodhead:**  fuck where are they i didnt even fucking notice

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  i dont know ill ask when someone comes in okay?

 **turntechGodhead:**  ughhh *covers face in gross hopital pillows*

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *pulls them away and forced you to ace my direction

 **turntechGodhead:**  *stares at you* what

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  your gourgous

 **turntechGodhead:**  and you're fucking weird

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  maybe

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  but thats not what im talking about right now

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  im talking about your eyes

 **turntechGodhead:**  *strange look* why do care so much about my eyes

 **turntechGodhead:**  you*

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  ... i ... idont know. their the prettyiest shae of red and.. its not normal but oh gog i love it

 **turntechGodhead:**  you sound like one of those shitty chick flick dudes oh my god stoppp

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  ....*looks down

 **turntechGodhead:**  *grabs your face* you know, you got something on you face, riiiiiight there *steals kiss*

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *blushes bright red and kisses you back*

 **turntechGodhead:**  *accidentally slips out a chuckle*

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *it only makes my blush deepen

 **turntechGodhead:**  *blushes for the first time in front of anyone and freaks out and covers face*

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *smiles genuinely for the first time in so long* dave your such a doushe muffin i love you

 **turntechGodhead:**  i love you too. you make me happy.

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  i.. i make you happy?

 **turntechGodhead:**  extremely happy.

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *nuzzles into your chest

 **turntechGodhead:**  *cuddling n stuff*

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  * nips your neck

 **turntechGodhead:**  *kisses you*

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  stirder

 **turntechGodhead:**  yup?

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *kisses your nose just before the nurse walked in

 **turntechGodhead:**  *turns to nurse and mumbles* shit

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  OH HEY WHERES HIS GLASSES THINGS

 **turntechGodhead:**  *nurse points to coffee table behind me* nurse:right there

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  OH. SORRY I DIDNT SEE THEM

 **turntechGodhead:**  ARE YOU FOR REAL

 **turntechGodhead:**  I SWEAR

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *HIDES MY FACE AND SNIFFS.* IM SORRY

 **turntechGodhead:**  aha oh shit aww you're cute

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *shakes my head*

 **turntechGodhead:**  *nodds* mmh

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *sigh*

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  hands you your glasses*

 **turntechGodhead:**  *slips them on*

 **suicidal! Karkat Vantas:**  *lets out a breath and turns to the nurse* when can i take him home

 **turntechGodhead:**  nurse: bout a week


End file.
